The present invention relates to a motor, a thermistor device, and a method for manufacturing the thermistor device. The motor is provided with the thermistor device.
FIG. 10 shows a case where a thermistor device 101 of JP 3857571B (Japanese Patent No. 3857571) is accommodated in an accommodating recess 102a formed in an end bracket 102 of a motor. The thermistor device 101 is electrically connected to a motor feeder section 103.
The thermistor device 101 includes a plate-like thermistor element 104, a first conductive plate 105, and a second conductive plate 106. The first conductive plate 105 and the second conductive plate 106 sandwich the thermistor element 104. A first sandwiching portion 105a and a second sandwiching portion 106a, which are rectangles slightly larger than the thermistor element 104, are electrically connected and secured to the thermistor element 104 by soldering. A first terminal 105b and a second terminal 106b project outside the accommodating recess 102a. 
FIG. 11 shows a mold 110 for soldering the thermistor device 101. The second conductive plate 106, solder, the thermistor element 104, solder, and the first conductive plate 105 are laminated in the mold 110 in this order, and the solder is heated.
The size of the mold 110 is set such that a slight space is provided between the mold 110 and the first conductive plate 105 and the second conductive plate 106. This is to facilitate the first conductive plate 105 and the second conductive plate 106 to be put in and removed from the mold 110. Therefore, the thermistor element 104 might be displaced in the mold 110 so that it slightly projects from the first sandwiching portion 105a and the second sandwiching portion 106a as shown by a broken line in FIG. 11.
The thermistor element 104 shown by a broken line in FIG. 10 might abut against a bottom wall 102b or recess side walls 102c of the accommodating recess 102a when accommodated in the accommodating recess 102a. As a result, the thermistor element 104 might be deformed. Furthermore, the solder attached to the thermistor element 104 might be squeezed out of the first conductive plate 105 and the second conductive plate 106, and squashed by the bottom wall 102b or the recess side walls 102c. As a result, the first conductive plate 105 might be short-circuited to the second conductive plate 106 by the squashed solder and not via the thermistor element 104.